Destinys Child
by PadBlack
Summary: Fast jeder wünscht sich, er könne die Vergangenheit ändern...und ganz sicher jemand wie Sirius Black! Was wäre, wenn dieser Wunsch tatsächlich in Erfüllung gehen würde? [COMPLETE]
1. Prolog

Hallo!  
Kennt ihr mich noch?  
Ich weiß, 'long time, no see'...

Ich hatte endlich mal wieder eine Idee und ein bisschen Zeit für eine neue Geschichte.

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Harry-Potter-Welt und beabsichtige auch nicht, diese zu verletzen. Ich bekomme hierfür kein Geld (sondern hoffentlich das eine oder andere Review –g-)!

**Rating:** ab 12/13 (also kein „Schweinkram" –g-aber lest doch bitte trotzdem rein!)

**Zeitrahmen:** Im Prinzip zwischen Band 2 und 3, vor Sirius' Flucht aus Azkaban.

**Autor:** PadBlack

**Beta:** Padfoot's Mate (Danke dafür!…wie immer –knuddel-)

Dies alles gilt selbstverständlich auch für alle noch folgenden Kapitel (ja, es gibt tatsächlich noch ein paar –g-)

So, und nun hoff' ich, ihr habt ein wenig Spaß an meiner Geschichte und schreibt mir eure Meinung dazu!

* * *

_**Destinys Child**_

**(Prolog)**

Der Mann lehnte, in sich zusammengesunken, an der modrig-feuchten Steinwand seiner Zelle. Die Arme hatte er, wie um sich zu wärmen, um seine angezogenen Knie geschlungen.  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Gesichtsausdruck angespannt. Hin und wieder stieß er mit seinem Kopf gegen die Mauer.

Er wollte sich erinnern!

Er MUSSTE sich erinnern!

Wenn diese verdammten Irren endlich aufhören würden zu schreien, zu kreischen und zu wimmern, könnte er sich vielleicht lange genug konzentrieren, bis es ihm wieder einfiel.  
„Haltet doch eure beschissenen Fressen!", murmelte er halblaut und ließ seinen Kopf wieder gegen die Wand prallen.

„Sirius…Sirius…" Eine weibliche Stimme mit seltsam kindlichem Singsang hob sich von den anderen Geräuschen und Lauten ab.

DAS war es!

Er erinnerte sich wieder!

DAS war sein Name!

Sirius Black, einer der Gefangenen von Azkaban…und noch dazu unschuldig!

Und jetzt musste er dieser irren Schlampe auch noch dankbar sein, dass sie ihn daran erinnert hatte, seiner „lieben", gestörten, sadistischen Cousine Bellatrix.

„Halts Maul, du widerliche Missgeburt!"

Ein gackerndes Lachen war die Antwort. Das sich kurz darauf in ein röchelndes Stöhnen verwandelte, als ein Dementor sich direkt vor Bellatrix' Zelle postierte. Und auch Sirius fühlte die aufwallende Kälte, als einer seiner Bewacher dichter an die Gitterstäbe seiner Zellentür trat.

Unruhe wurde hier sofort im Keim erstickt.

Sirius verspürte einen Würgereiz und bemühte sich ihn zu bekämpfen, stattdessen entrang sich seiner Kehle ein trockenes Schluchzen.

Wie lange würde es wohl noch dauern, bis auch er endgültig den Verstand verlor, wie die meisten seiner Mitgefangenen?  
Wie lange würde er noch gegen den drohenden Wahnsinn ankämpfen können?  
Wann würde es für ihn unmöglich sein, sich an das Wichtigste zu erinnern, den Schlüssel zu seiner Identität…seinen Namen!  
Warum gab er nicht einfach auf?  
Warum ließ er sich nicht einfach in die wohlige Schwerelosigkeit des Irrsinns fallen?  
Dann wäre er alle Sorgen, Schmerzen und Erinnerungen los.  
Dann würde auch er nur noch brabbelnd und sabbernd in einer Ecke seiner Zelle vor sich hinvegetieren, bis er einfach irgendwann starb.  
Warum tat er sich selbst diese Qualen an?  
Warum wählte er nicht den einfachen Weg?  
Es hatte doch sowieso keinen Sinn mehr zu kämpfen!  
Die Welt da draußen hatte ihn hier längst lebendig begraben und vergessen.

Er wusste, warum er sich nicht einfach dem Wahnsinn ergab!  
Dies war seine Strafe: der andauernde Kampf um seinen Verstand.  
Dies musste er erdulden, für sein Versagen, das anderen den Tod gebracht hatte.

Sich in den Wahnsinn zu ergeben, hieße, den leichten Weg zu gehen, sich wie ein Feigling davon zu machen und somit doppelten Verrat zu begehen.

Wie weit er wohl noch davon entfernt war, endgültig durchzudrehen? Immerhin war er schon seit Ewigkeiten hier…es mussten inzwischen bestimmt schon viele Jahre sein, aber was machte das schon, wenn ein Tag wie der andere war.

Ob eine glückliche Erinnerung ausreichen würde?  
Wäre sie stark genug, die Dementoren ihr Werk vollenden zu lassen?

Erneut schlug er seinen Kopf gegen die Mauer.

Wenn er es doch nur rückgängig machen könnte!  
Wenn er doch nur eine Winzigkeit ungeschehen machen könnte und somit den Lauf der Dinge ändern würde! Wenn er Peter viel eher durchschaut und ihn notfalls einfach getötet hätte…

Wieder und wieder hämmerte Sirius jetzt seinen Kopf gegen den Stein.  
Er konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz, der ihm bei jedem Stoß durch den Kopf schoss, und der es hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern hell aufblitzen ließ.  
In seinen Ohren dröhnte es.  
Er fühlte einen Druck in seinem Schädel, der stetig anzuwachsen schien.  
Gequält stöhnte er auf und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.

Im diffusen Licht seiner Zelle schien auf einmal alles zu verschwimmen.  
Die Wände verschoben sich, Konturen verblassten.  
Das Licht nahm zu.  
Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf schwoll an.  
Er wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.  
Dann war es plötzlich vorbei und er fand sich in einem warmen, durch Fackeln und Kerzen erhellten Raum voller Menschen wieder…

**tbc**

* * *

Und?  
Fragen, Kommentare, Kritik oder einfach nur ein liebes Review?  
Alles sehr erwünscht! 

Yours, PadBlack


	2. Part 1

Auf einem Bein kann man nicht stehen, also weiter geht's!

* * *

_**Destinys Child**_

**(Teil 1)**

Vor Überraschung schrie Sirius auf!  
Das Stimmengewirr, das er im ersten Moment gehört hatte, verstummte und alle Augen im Raum ruhten nun auf ihm.  
Sirius wäre vor Schreck beinahe von seinem Stuhl gerutscht.  
Verwirrt blinzelte er in die Runde.  
Er begriff nicht, was geschehen war und wo er sich auf einmal befand.  
Eben hatte er doch noch in seiner „vertrauten" Zelle gesessen!  
Immer noch schwiegen die übrigen Anwesenden.  
Sirius sah Gesichter, die ihm vage bekannt vorkamen. Sein Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen und blieb schließlich an der Person zu seiner Rechten hängen.  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf!  
Neben ihm saß jemand, dessen Gesicht ihm schmerzlich vertraut war, jemand, dessen anklagende Miene und Vorwürfe ihn oft in seinen Alpträumen heimgesucht hatten:

James!

Ein lebendiger James Potter saß hier neben einem geschockten Sirius Black und blickte ihn erst fragend, dann mit wissendem Grinsen an.

„Eingeschlafen, Alter?", kam es flüsternd von James.

Sirius starrte seinen besten Freund…falsch, seinen TOTEN besten Freund, völlig entgeistert an.  
Ein Räuspern erklang.  
Dann riss ihn die strenge Stimme Professor McGonagalls aus seiner Erstarrung.  
„Herzlichen Dank _MR. BLACK_, dass _SIE_ wieder zu uns gefunden haben!"  
Sirius' ehemalige Hauslehrerin machte eine kurze Pause, um der Ironie in ihrem Tonfall noch mehr Wirkung zu verleihen und fuhr dann mit einer weiteren Spitze fort.  
„Mir ist bewusst, Sirius, dass du anscheinend eine _ANSTRENGENDE_ Nacht hinter dir hast, mit … wie mir scheint … erheblichem Schlafmangel."  
Erneut eine Pause.  
Minervas Augenbraue zog sich spöttisch in die Höhe.  
„Doch würde ich es wirklich sehr begrüßen, wenn du dich trotz der Nachwirkungen deiner nächtlichen _AKTIVITÄTEN_ auf diese, auch für dich äußerst wichtige Ordensversammlung konzentrieren könntest."

Sirius starrte die Frau mit einem nicht grade intelligenten Gesichtsausdruck an und murmelte mehr instinktiv ein verschüchtertes „Sorry, Professor!"  
James unterdrücktes ein Lachen und Sirius bekämpfte den Wunsch, ihn erneut anzustarren.

Nun sprach Dumbledore mit freundlicher Stimme, aus der ein Lächeln zu hören war. „Aber, aber, Minerva! Sei nicht so streng mit Sirius.  
Wir sollten doch lieber froh darüber sein, dass es jemandem trotz dieses Krieges noch gelingt, sich einmal unbeschwert zu amüsieren und ich denke, keiner in diesem Raum zweifelt an der Tüchtigkeit und dem Mut dieses jungen Mannes." Zustimmendes Gemurmel wurde laut, dann wechselte der Zauberer übergangslos das Thema.

Sirius' Wangen brannten vor Verwirrung und Verlegenheit und er senkte seinen Kopf noch tiefer.  
Was ging hier nur vor?  
Eben saß er doch noch in seiner kalten Zelle in Azkaban. Wie kam er dann plötzlich hier her? In Dumbledores Büro? In eine Versammlung des Orden des Phönix?  
Träumte er?  
Möglichst unauffällig kniff er sich kräftig in den linken Arm.  
Also…er spürte den Schmerz, das hieß doch, dass es kein Traum war, oder?  
Wie konnte das nur sein?

Sirius starrte zu Boden. Er musste nachdenken und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Etwas fiel ihm ins Auge, das ihm irgendwie merkwürdig vorkam, dann bemerkte er es, seine Hände! Sie waren nicht bleich und knochig wie die eines Skeletts. Nein, im Gegenteil, sie waren leicht gebräunt, kräftig und doch schlank wie die eines gesunden jungen Mannes.  
Er bemühte sich, sein heftig klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen und hob schließlich langsam den Blick, um ihn über die versammelten Menschen schweifen zu lassen.  
Zu seiner Rechten, Sirius fragte sich, ob er sich vielleicht in Luft auflösen würde, wenn er die Hand ausstrecken und ihn berühren würde, saß James…er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen…und an James' Seite…Lily! Unmöglich! Sie waren beide am Leben?  
Sirius blickte zu dem Platz an seiner Linken. Dort saß müde, bleich und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen Remus und sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. Es musste kurz nach Vollmond sein.  
Sirius' Blick wanderte weiter.  
Er sah vertraute Gesichter.  
Gesichter seiner ehemaligen Lehrer, Freunde, Bekannte, alles Ordensmitglieder …und Snape!  
Dieser widerliche, schleimige Slytherin!  
Bei dessen Anblick drohte ihm die Galle hoch zu kommen. Sirius ballte automatisch die Fäuste.  
Der Hass, die Verachtung, sie schienen nie vergessen gewesen zu sein.

Remus, schon immer sehr empfänglich für Sirius' „Antipathie" gegen den ehemaligen Slytherin, musste dessen Gefühlsregung gespürt haben, denn er legte ihm sogleich begütigend seine kühle Hand auf die geballte linke Faust. Sirius entspannte sich augenblicklich etwas. Remus hatte es mit dieser Geste früher oft geschafft, ihn wieder etwas zu beruhigen.  
Sirius starrte Snape hasserfüllt an, was dieser lediglich mit einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue beantwortete.

Dumbledores Worte drangen nur am Rande bis zu Sirius durch, da sein Gehirn mit der momentanen Situation vollkommen überfordert war.  
Er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass sein Blick immer wieder zu James und Lily schweifte. Lily, die ihre Hand in die James' gelegt hatte. James, der seiner Frau immer wieder zärtliche Blicke zuwarf…

„…wenige von uns…Voldemort…Angriff…Todesser…" Nur einzelne Wortfetzen erreichten Sirius' Ohr.  
Da ertönte ein zaghaftes Klopfen und ließ Dumbledore verstummen.  
„Kommen Sie nur herein!" Die Stimme des alten Zauberers war nun ein wenig lauter, aber dennoch freundlich.  
Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür und ein pummeliges Gesicht mit einer spitzen Nase erschien im Türrahmen. Der etwas dickliche junge Mann schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und drehte sich nun ganz zu der wartenden Menge um.

Peter!

Sirius riss die Augen auf.  
Ein Adrenalinstoß durchströmte seinen Körper.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte meine Verspätung…", begann Peter mit seiner leicht piepsigen Stimme.

‚Wieso war eigentlich niemandem zuvor aufgefallen, wie verräterisch sich allein seine Stimme anhörte?', schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf.

„Aber bitte, kein Problem!" Dumbledore lächelte Peter aufmunternd zu. „Setz dich, Peter! Möchtest du vielleicht ein Zitronenbonbon?"  
Nicht wenige der Anwesenden verdrehten die Augen.

In dem Moment, in dem Peter Platz nahm, machte es in Sirius' Kopf „klick".  
Die Erstarrung fiel von ihm ab.

Dort war er, der Verräter!

Peter, der so viele ins Unglück gestürzt hatte!

Er war zum Greifen nah!

Auf einmal wusste Sirius, warum er hier war!  
Er bekam eine zweite Chance, vergangene Fehler zu berichtigen.

Sirius' Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er musste handeln

Sofort!

Je länger er zögerte, desto größer war die Gefahr, dass Peter irgendwie entkommen konnte. Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob diese „Zeitreise" von Dauer sein würde oder ob seine Zeit zum Handeln nur begrenzt war.

Sirius sprang auf, stieß dabei seinen Stuhl um und zog im selben Augenblick seinen Zauberstab, den er sogleich auf den ihn irritiert anstarrenden Peter richtete.

„DU VERRÄTER!" Sirius' Stimme war hasserfüllt.

Die anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer setzten sich bei Sirius' Reaktion überrascht auf, vollkommen überrumpelt und im ersten Moment nicht in der Lage, etwas zu tun.

James und Remus fingen sich als erste wieder und langten nach Sirius' Armen, doch dieser schüttelte sie einfach ab.  
Sirius fixierte mit einem Ausdruck zwischen Hass und Wahnsinn den ihn vollkommen erschüttert anstarrenden Peter.

„Du verräterische, kleine Ratte!" stieß Sirius zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Diesmal werden sie nicht wegen dir sterben!"

„Sirius? Bist du verrückt geworden? Was tust du?" James' Stimme hob sich von dem verwirrten Gemurmel der übrigen Anwesenden ab. Er sprang entschlossen auf Sirius zu und bemühte sich, die Hand mit dem Zauberstab nach unten zu drücken.

Die beiden rangen miteinander.

Remus und auch einige der anderen Ordensmitglieder standen unentschlossen und mit gezückten Zauberstäben um die Kämpfenden herum.  
Keuchend versuchte Sirius James zuzurufen, dass Peter ein Verräter und Spion für Voldemort sei. Aus seinem Zauberstab, den er immer noch krampfhaft umklammert hielt, schossen unkontrollierte Blitze in den Raum. Die Umstehenden zogen sich etwas zurück. Ein Zauber traf einen der Kelche, die auf dem Tisch standen. Er flog mit voller Wucht zur Seite. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag und ein Stöhnen gingen im übrigen Lärm unter.

Im nächsten Moment gewann Sirius die Oberhand über James und ohne weitere Verzögerung zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf einen der als Dekoration an den Wänden hängenden antiken Dolche und schleuderte diesen auf den leichenblassen Peter.  
Röchelnd brach dieser zusammen.

Der Dolch steckte in seiner Kehle.

Atemlos senkte Sirius seinen Zauberstab und warf einen scheinbar irren Blick auf die ihn fassungslos anstarrenden Menschen, die Zeuge seines Mordes geworden waren.

Er hatte es geschafft!

Der Verräter war tot!

Sirius warf den Kopf in den Nacken und begann zu lachen.  
Er stieß ein wahrlich irres Gelächter aus.  
Er schien tatsächlich den Verstand verloren zu haben.  
Sein Körper schüttelte sich und immer wieder stieß er hervor „Dieses Mal hast du versagt, Verräter! Dieses Mal bin ich dir zuvor gekommen!"  
Sein Lachen verebbte, er beruhigte sich wieder und sein Blick suchte den von James. Er sehnte sich danach, dass dieser ihn verstehen würde. Verstehen würde, dass er, Sirius Peter hatte töten müssen, damit er und Lily überlebten.  
Doch James erwiderte seinen Blick nicht! James stand nicht einmal mehr neben ihm. Er kniete am Boden und hielt eine am Boden liegende schlaffe Gestalt in den Armen, die er verzweifelt rufend schüttelte…Lily!  
Sie rührte sich nicht und ein kleines Rinnsal von bereits geronnenem Blut klebte an ihrer Schläfe. Der herumwirbelnde Kelch hatte sie dort getroffen und getötet.

James stieß einen entsetzlichen gequälten Schrei aus…NEIN!

Seine Rufe nach seiner toten Frau gingen in heftige Schluchzer über.

In dem Moment, in dem Sirius erkannte, dass Lily tot war, ertönte ein machtvolles „Expelliarmus!", das ihm nicht nur den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss, sondern ihn auch mit voller Wucht zu Boden warf.  
Mehrere Zauberstäbe richteten sich auf seine Brust und er starrte in die geschockten aber ebenso entschlossenen Gesichter von Remus, Dumbledore und anderen Ordensmitgliedern.  
James ließ endlich von Lily ab und stürzte sich wie ein Besessener auf seinen am Boden liegenden Freund. Er ignorierte die übrigen Zauberer, die ihn zurückzuhalten versuchten und ging Sirius an die Kehle, würgte ihn, im nächsten Moment schlug er wieder mit der Faust auf ihn ein.  
„Was hast du getan?" schrie er voller Schmerz.  
„Was hast du nur getan?" Wieder und wieder schlug er auf Sirius ein.  
„Lily ist tot! Du hast meine Frau getötet…und unser Kind! Du hast unser Kind getötet! Lily war schwanger, du gottverdammter Bastard! Und du hast Peter getötet!  
Warum Sirius?...Warum?" James' Schläge wurden schwächer, seine Stimme brach und schließlich sackte er schluchzend neben Sirius zusammen.

‚Lily war tot?  
Harry war noch gar nicht geboren?  
Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, das DURFTE nicht sein!'

In Sirius zerbrach etwas.

Er hatte nicht nur die Frau seines besten Freundes, sondern auch sein noch ungeborenes Patenkind getötet. Er hatte die Geburt des Jungen verhindert, dem vorausgesagt worden war, dass er als einziger in der Lage wäre, den dunklen Lord zu vernichten.  
In was für eine schreckliche Zukunft hatte er sie alle nur geführt?  
Und Peter?  
Peter WAR noch gar nicht zum Verräter geworden!  
Er hatte erst NACH Harrys Geburt angefangen für Voldemort zu spionieren.  
Er hatte einen im Moment unschuldigen Mann getötet!

* * *

Sirius wurde ins Ministerium überführt. 

In den Verhören verhielt er sich entweder ruhig und sprach kein Wort, oder aber er versuchte die Beamten davon zu überzeugen, dass alles ein schreckliches Missverständnis sei, dass Peter ein Spion sei oder vielmehr hätte werden sollen, dass er den Tod von James und Lily hatte verhindern wollen. Er erzählte schließlich voller Verzweiflung, dass er durch die Zeit zurückgereist sei, um dieses Unglück zu verhindern.  
Natürlich glaubte man ihm kein Wort.  
Dumbledore veranlasste zwar insgeheim eine Untersuchung, um herauszufinden, ob Peter tatsächlich als Spion tätig gewesen war fand aber keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt dafür und natürlich gab es nicht die geringste Spur des dunklen Mals auf seinem Leichnam, das den letzten Beweis geliefert hätte.

Als Sirius erkannte, dass man ihm nicht glaubte und ihn für verrückt hielt, ließ er alle Hoffnung fahren und verstummte. Selbst als Remus die Erlaubnis erhielt, ihn zu besuchen, ignorierte er diesen und starrte nur wortlos auf einen imaginären Punkt im Raum. Auch Remus' Aussage, dass James nach Lilys Tod versucht hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen und zwar gerettet worden war, aber nie wieder würde Quidditch spielen können, prallte an Sirius ab. Er hatte sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen.

Letztendlich verdächtigten die Ministeriumsbeamten schließlich Sirius, ein Gefolgsmann Voldemorts zu sein, der den Verstand verloren hatte und plötzlich Amok gelaufen war.  
Da man von ihm auch keine Auskünfte über den dunklen Lord erhalten konnte, wurde überlegt, wie man am Besten mit Sirius verfahren sollte.  
Gehörte er nach Azkaban?  
Sollte man ihm den Kuss des Dementors geben?  
Oder war sein Geist so sehr umnachtet, dass er für seine Taten nicht einmal zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden konnte und er stattdessen auf die geschlossene Station in St. Mungo gebracht werden sollte?

Das Zaubergamot entschied sich schließlich für eine lebenslange Haft in Azkaban, da er dort niemandem mehr gefährlich werden könnte und wahrscheinlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit sterben würde, da sein Verstand schon so nachhaltig geschädigt schien.

Die so genannte Verhandlung, in der über Sirius' Schicksal entschieden wurde, war nur noch eine Farce, da es weder Zeugenaussagen noch Verteidigung gab. Es wurde lediglich das im Voraus gefällte Urteil verkündet:

Lebenslange Haft in Azkaban!

Sirius nahm es teilnahmslos auf.  
Erst als er auf das Inselgefängnis gebracht wurde und sich seine Zellentür hinter ihm schloss, kehrte das Leben in ihn zurück…er begann zu schreien…

**tbc**

* * *

So, liebe Leute, was haltet ihr davon?  
Deshalb auch hier wieder die Bitte um ein bisschen Feedback…ich muss schließlich wissen, ob es sich überhaupt lohnt, das nächste Chap. hoch zu laden –pfeif-  
Lasst mich bitte nicht hängen!

Yours, PadBlack


	3. Part 2

Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ihr seht mich überwältigt! (euch alle umarm –g-)

**Nyella **(danke schön, ich hoffe, ich war schnell genug! ;o)…ist ein Kapitel pro Woche ok?), **Trovia** (hoffe, das was jetzt kommt ist auch noch neu –g-), **sweet-wanda** (voilà, da ist es!), **Padfoot's Mate** (soso, gewisse Autoren sind also soooo gemein zum armen Sirius, wen meinst du bloß…-veg-), **Jo** (Danke! Also auf ein Neues –g-), **Sirja** (hm, ich werte es mal als Kompliment ;o)…wart es ab, wie es weiter geht!) **Fullmoons-Rose** (Danke! Sorry, kam noch nicht dazu deine Geschichte zu lesen, wenn ich eine Geschichte in der Mache hab, les ich meist nix nebenbei, da ich sonst Gefahr laufen könnte, unabsichtlich zu „klauen".) **Jenn.T** (vielen Dank!…du bist sozusagen auf dem richtigen Weg…also lies doch bitte weiter!)

Nochmals, ein ganz dickes Dankeschön!

Und jetzt hoffe ich, dass ich euch mit der Fortsetzung nicht enttäusche und wenn doch, dann schreibt es mir bitte!

* * *

_**Destinys Child**_

**(Teil 2)**

„NEIN!" mit einem Schrei kam Sirius wieder zu sich.  
Der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen von der Stirn und er zitterte so sehr, dass seine Zähne aufeinander schlugen.

Verwirrt setzte er sich auf.  
Dies war seine Zelle.  
Was war geschehen?  
Er blickte auf seine Hände.  
Sie waren bleich und knochig.

War das eben ein Traum gewesen?  
Oder hatte er eine Reise in die Vergangenheit gemacht?  
Hatte er seine alten Freunde tatsächlich wieder gesehen, Peter und Lily getötet und war er für diese Tat nach Azkaban gebracht worden?

Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder gegen die Steinwand sinken und bemühte sich, das Zittern und sein wild pochendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Was wäre, wenn es KEIN Traum gewesen war?  
Was wäre, wenn er es tatsächlich schaffen könnte, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und diese zu verändern? Und dann auch noch ganz ohne Zeitumkehrer?  
Oder war das eben nur der sichere Beweis dafür gewesen, dass er jetzt endgültig den Verstand verlor?

Vielleicht sollte er einfach versuchen, ein bisschen zu schlafen.

Sirius schleppte sich zu seiner Pritsche und ließ sich darauf fallen. Er schloss die Augen, doch seine Gedanken kamen nicht zur Ruhe…immer wieder kehrten sie zu dem eben Erlebten oder Geträumten zurück.

Vielleicht sollte ich es auch einfach noch einmal versuchen, dachte er sich.

Wie hatte er es nur geschafft?  
Was hatte er getan?  
Er grübelte, rieb sich die Schläfen und kramte in seiner Erinnerung.

Erinnern!

Das war es!  
Bellatrix, die seinen Namen rief…sein Name, ja richtig…die Dementoren…sein Kopf, der gegen den Stein schlug…der Schmerz…der Druck…das Dröhnen…

Und zuvor hatte er daran gedacht, Peter zu entlarven und notfalls zu töten.

Also brauchte er eine andere Lösung. Es musste etwas anderes geändert werden.

Peter musste der Schlüssel sein. Voldemort hatte nur die Möglichkeit gehabt, die Potters zu töten, weil er ihr Geheimniswahrer geworden war.

Das musste es sein!  
Dieses Mal würde ER der Geheimniswahrer sein. Er würde sich verstecken und James, Lily und Harry wären in Sicherheit.

Voll neuer Hoffnung richtete Sirius sich auf und hockte sich wieder genau an die Stelle, an der seine „Reise" begonnen hatte, für den Fall, dass es wichtig war.

Und so begann er wieder mit seinem Kopf gegen den Stein zu schlagen, bis der Schmerz von neuem begann. Er fühlte erneut den Druck, öffnete die Augen und erlebte abermals, wie sich seine Zelle veränderte…

* * *

Dieses Mal kam der Ortwechsel nicht so überraschend und Sirius schaffte es, nicht vor Überraschung zu schreien. Dennoch zuckte er zusammen, als er registrierte, wo er sich befand:  
Im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer von James und Lily Potter

James saß ihm im Sessel gegenüber und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Nun, Padfoot, was wolltest du mir so Dringendes erzählen? Hast du es dir überlegt und möchtest lieber nicht unser Geheimniswahrer werden?" James zögerte kaum merklich und fuhr dann fort: „Ich würde es verstehen, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Wir können uns auch so vor Voldemort verstecken."  
Sirius wusste, dass James log. Er wusste, dass man sich nicht „einfach so" vor diesem mächtigen, dunklen Zauberer verstecken konnte.  
Bestimmt schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Natürlich werde ich euer Geheimniswahrer, Prongs! Das steht völlig außer Frage! Ganz ehrlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn wir den Zauber schon heute Nacht ausführen könnten."  
James sah ihn verblüfft an. „Heute? Hast du denn schon alle Vorkehrungen getroffen? Hast du ein sicheres Versteck gefunden?"  
„Ich werde mich verstecken, wo mich kein Zauberer aufspüren kann!", versprach Sirius mit fester Stimme, obwohl ihn dabei ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich.  
Lily trat bei diesen Worten mit Klein-Harry auf dem Arm ins Zimmer. Sie bemerkte den seltsamen Ausdruck in Sirius' Augen und sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Hör mal Sirius, Dumbledore hat sich angeboten, diese Rolle zu übernehmen. Vielleicht wäre es besser…"  
„Unsinn!", fiel Sirius ihr heftig ins Wort. Lily zuckte bei diesem Ausbruch überrascht zusammen und James bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick.  
Schuldbewusst und etwas ruhiger fuhr Sirius fort: „Dumbledore ist zu wichtig für den Orden und er ist der Einzige, vor dem Voldemort tatsächlich Angst zu haben scheint." Er seufzte. „Ihr bedeutet mir so viel und da möchte ich euch wenigstens auf diese Weise helfen und beschützen." Lilys Augen wurden feucht bei Sirius' Worten und James nickte nur stumm.  
„Also gut, dann heute Nacht!"

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später war es vollbracht!  
Sirius war nun der Geheimniswahrer und somit der Beschützer der Potters geworden.  
Er war sich sicher, dass er das Richtige getan hatte, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde!  
Er verabschiedete sich nicht ganz ohne Tränen von Lily und James, strich dem schlafenden Harry ein letztes Mal liebevoll über den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zu James um. Dieser umarmte seinen besten Freund ein weiteres Mal. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Sirius, ihm etwas anzuvertrauen, das unsagbar wichtig war:

Peter war ein Verräter!  
Er war der Spion von Voldemort!

James starrte ihn wie betäubt an, doch nickte er schließlich langsam und versprach sich darum zu kümmern…

* * *

Sirius war schon seit einigen Tagen unterwegs. Er hatte England, kurz nachdem der Zauber ausgesprochen war, verlassen.  
Immer wieder hatte er die Richtung gewechselt, um mögliche Verfolger zu täuschen. Ein Mal war er nach Süden gezogen, dann wieder nach Westen, dann Norden und jetzt ging es nach Osten.  
Er musste eine falsche Fährte legen, falls man ihm auf die Spur kam.  
Sein Ziel war es, sich irgendwo im dünn besiedelten Osten Europas zu verstecken. Vielleicht Russland oder notfalls Sibirien, irgendwo in der Einsamkeit zu verschwinden, wo man ihn nicht finden konnte.  
Er hatte es nicht ausgesprochen, aber er fürchtete, sollten Voldemorts Anhänger ihn stellen und ihn foltern, würde er vielleicht früher oder später doch zusammenbrechen und das Geheimnis, das er trug, preisgeben.

* * *

Sirius hatte die gut versteckte Höhle schließlich mehr durch Zufall gefunden und sich darin „häuslich" nieder gelassen.

Mit der Zeit und aus Einsamkeit begann er Selbstgespräche zu führen, mit einem imaginären James, der ihm im Geiste Mut machte, durchzuhalten, da es zum Schutz seiner Familie war. Er spielte mit einem eingebildeten Harry, lachte und scherzte mit einer unsichtbaren Lily und verfiel immer mehr dem Wahnsinn, den die absolute Isolation mit sich brachte.

Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wusste nicht mehr, welcher Monat, welches Jahr nun war, ob überhaupt noch Krieg herrschte.

Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten mit keiner Menschenseele mehr gesprochen, lebte von Beeren und Pilzen, die er fand, jagte und tötete als Hund kleine Tiere und verschlang diese meist roh. Er scheute sich, allzu oft ein Feuer zu entzünden, aus Angst, jemand könnte den Rauch entdecken. Er benutzte seinen Zauberstab schon lange nicht mehr, obwohl er ihn für den Notfall ständig bei sich trug, damit man ihn nicht anhand der Magie orten konnte. Hinter jedem ungewohnten Knacken, Knistern und Rascheln vermutete er inzwischen einen Feind, einen sich anschleichenden Todesser.

Den Mann, der einst Sirius Black gewesen war, gab es nicht mehr.

Der gut aussehende junge Mann, der vor Mut, Witz und Leidenschaft nur so gesprüht hatte, war zu einem verwahrlosten Wilden geworden, dessen verfilzte lange Zotteln und Bart sein ehemals attraktives Gesicht unkenntlich gemacht hatten.  
In seinem Kopf gab es nur noch einen Gedanken „muss James beschützen".  
Das war sein Credo, sein Leitsatz ... alles andere war vergessen.

Inzwischen mussten Jahre ins Land gegangen sein.  
Erste graue Strähnen durchzogen Sirius' stumpfe schwarze Mähne. Selbst Padfoots Fell, in den er sich immer noch regelmäßig verwandelte, manchmal tage- oder sogar wochenlang, wurde allmählich grau.

* * *

Dann, eines Tages wurde Sirius, der Wilde, in seinem abgeschiedenen Leben aufgescheucht…  
Er hörte Stimmen…menschliche Stimmen! Nicht die Stimmen des Waldes, der Tiere, der Natur, die seine Heimat geworden war.  
Er sah seltsame Lichter aufblitzen, Funken, in verschiedenen Farben.  
Zauberer…es waren bestimmt Zauberer. Todesser, die ihn suchten, damit er ihnen sein Geheimnis preisgab.  
„Muss James beschützen!" knurrte er fast unverständlich in seinen dichten Bart und griff zum ersten Mal seit Jahren nach seinem Zauberstab.

Die Stimmen kamen näher und Sirius zog sich mehr und mehr ins Dickicht zurück, um zu beobachten. Hier kannte er sich aus.  
Dies hier war sein Terrain.  
Sie würden ihn nicht finden.

Ein Mann trat auf die Lichtung hinaus.  
Er rief etwas.  
„Sirius? – Sirius, bist du hier?"  
Mit einer Geste, die in Sirius eine vage Erinnerung hervorrief, fuhr sich der Fremde durch die zerzausten Haare.  
„Sirius, ich bin es…James!"

Sirius stieß ein grollendes Knurren aus…Hah, darauf würde er nicht reinfallen. DAS war ein eindeutig ein Todesser, der ihn täuschen wollte. Er ähnelte vielleicht seinem besten Freund aber James hatte keine grauen Haare…seine Haare waren fast so schwarz wie seine eigenen…

„Verdammt! Ich war mir so sicher, dass wir ihn hier endlich finden würden." Verzweiflung schwang in der Stimme von „Todesser-James" mit.  
Jetzt traten noch mehr Menschen auf die Lichtung und sie begannen ihre Zauberstäbe zu schwenken und auf die Büsche, die die Lichtung umgaben zu zielen.  
Sirius hielt es für besser, sich noch weiter zurück zu ziehen.

Da passierte es!

Unter seinen Fuß knackte ein trockener Zweig.  
Eigentlich ein viel zu leises Geräusch, um von den entfernten Menschen wahrgenommen zu werden. Und doch hob einer von ihnen, ein leicht gebeugter, stark ergrauter Mann mit müdem Gesicht, alarmiert den Kopf.  
„Was ist Remus?" „Todesser-James'" Stimme klang aufgeregt.

Remus?

Eine Erinnerung blitzte in Sirius' Geist auf.  
Er kannte diesen Namen.  
Einer seiner Freunde hieß doch so.

Aber das kann doch nicht Remus sein!  
Er ist doch noch nicht so ein alter Mann.  
Er sieht ja älter aus als Dumbledore.

Stumm wies „Uralt-Remus" in Richtung von Sirius' Versteck.  
Sofort schossen Betäubungs-Zauber in die angegebene Richtung.  
Einer von ihnen traf Sirius mitten in die Brust.

* * *

Als Sirius die Augen aufschlug, war er umringt von fremden Menschen. Zwei davon knieten direkt neben ihm im Gras: „Todesser-James" und „Uralt-Remus".  
James liefen Tränen über das ein wenig faltige Gesicht und Remus starrte ihn nur ungläubig aus trüben Augen an. James' Hand lag auf seiner Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht.  
„Endlich haben wir dich gefunden!" Immer wieder wiederholte er diese Worte und der Tränenstrom riss nicht ab.  
Mit brüchiger Stimme sprach nun auch Remus. „Wir haben dich jahrelang gesucht, nachdem der Krieg vorbei war, aber du bliebst verschwunden. James hat einfach nicht an deinen Tod glauben können." Nun füllten sich auch Remus' Augen mit Tränen und schließlich rann ihm eine einzelne die Wange herunter.

Sirius' Hand tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, doch er war verschwunden.  
Panik stieg in ihm hoch.  
Das war ein Trick!  
Das waren niemals James und Remus, seine alten Freunde.  
Das waren Todesser!

Mit einem „Muss James retten!" richtete er sich plötzlich auf und griff mit seinen klauenartigen Händen nach „Todesser-James'" Kopf.  
Mit einem Ruck, wie er es im Laufe der Jahre bei vielen Tieren getan hatte, die ihm als Nahrung gedient hatten, brach er dem verblüfften Mann das Genick, so dass dieser lautlos über ihm zusammenbrach.

Die Flüche und Zauber, die Sirius in die Brust trafen, waren nicht schnell genug, um James' Leben zu retten, aber sie sorgten dafür, dass auch sein Mörder nicht lange überlebte…

**tbc**

* * *

Mit einem Review würdet ihr eine arme, kleine Fanfiction-Autorin, die sich nicht nach Geld oder Ruhm sehnt, sondern nur nach netten (oder auch kritischen) Worten, sehr glücklich machen!

;o)

Yours, PadBlack


	4. Part 3

D A A A N K E ! für eure lieben Reviews!

**Jo, Jenn.T, Learlaar&SiJa, Padfoot's Mate, Sara-Kim, Trovia, cori + cbt**

Ihr seid spitze! Ganz ehrlich!

Eine Sache noch, es stimmt, dass mir die Idee hierzu nach „Butterfly Effect" kam was aber nicht unbedingt auf das Ende schließen lässt! ;o)

Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß!

* * *

_**Destinys Child**_

**(Teil 3)**

Nach Luft ringend kam Sirius in seiner Zelle wieder zu sich.  
Wieder dieses Zittern und Schwitzen.  
Er keuchte, wie nach einem kilometerlangen Lauf.  
DAS war ein absoluter Alptraum gewesen!

Oh mein Gott! DAS war schlimmer als Azkaban gewesen…

Mit einem Mal überkam ihn eine heftige Übelkeit und er schaffte es grade noch bis zu seinem Abtritt, wo er sich von Krämpfen geschüttelt erbrach.

Als der Würgereiz schließlich nachließ, wischte er sich mit zitternder Hand den Schweiß und die Tränen vom Gesicht. Er trank einen Schluck Wasser gegen den sauren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Dann sank er erschöpft und ausgelaugt auf seine harte Pritsche und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Wieder und wieder wachte er schreiend aus Träumen auf, in denen er James tötete, bis er sich schließlich in Padfoot verwandelte und endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

Nach diesem grauenvollen Erlebnis kontrollierte Sirius mehrmals täglich, ob er tatsächlich schon graue Strähnen in seinen verfilzten Haaren fand, stellte aber jedes Mal erleichtert fest, dass dem nicht so war. 

In den nächsten Tagen getraute er sich nicht, sich an die Wand zu lehnen und eventuell mit dem Kopf dagegen zu stoßen, aus Angst, wieder eine Zeitreise zu unternehmen.

Aber schließlich siegte die Hoffnung, doch noch das Richtige zu ändern, über die Angst.

Schlimmer konnte es doch nicht mehr werden, oder?

Inzwischen war Sirius auch ein passendes Ereignis eingefallen:  
Er musste verhindern, dass sie Animagi wurden, damit Peter nicht die Chance hatte, mit den anderen Ratten im Kanal zu verschwinden…

Also hockte er sich nun vorsichtig auf den Platz, den er zuvor mehrere Tage gemieden hatte.  
Er umschlang seine Knie, presste die Augen fest zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Gedanken.

Sirius hatte sich mit viel Mühe daran erinnert, dass ER selbst es gewesen war, der in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek auf den entscheidenden Hinweis gestoßen war, der es ihnen erst ermöglicht hatte, die Animagus-Transformation durchzuführen.  
Er musste also das Buch am besten vorher verschwinden lassen, dann würde alles gut werden.

Diesen Gedanken versuchte er fest zu halten, als er begann, erst zaghaft, dann immer fester mit seinem Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen, doch plötzlich tauchte eine weitere Erinnerung in seinem Geist auf.  
Er hatte auf einmal das Gesicht eines ihn höhnisch angrinsenden Snape vor Augen.

Das gehörte nicht hierher!

Angst überkam ihn, doch es war zu spät…

* * *

Sirius riss panisch die Augen auf. Er befand sich in einer ihm im Augenblick vollkommen fremden, nur schwach erleuchteten Umgebung aber, was noch schlimmer war, er bekam keine Luft!  
Etwas presste seine Luftröhre zusammen.  
Er griff sich mit den Händen an die Kehle, in Erwartung dort Finger zu spüren, die ihm die Luft abschnürten, doch da war nichts.

Im nächsten Moment ließ der Druck nach.  
Hustend versuchte er seine Lungen wieder mit Sauerstoff zu füllen und rutschte langsam an einer Wand, an die er bis eben gepresst worden war, herab.

Da erschien ein Gesicht in seinem noch verschwommenen Blickfeld…Snape.

Ein Teenager-Snape, dessen fettige Haare ihm ins bleiche Gesicht fielen, mit dünnen, blassen Lippen, die zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen waren.

„Besten Dank für die Information, Black! Ich bin ehrlich überrascht, dass du so kooperativ warst, aber man muss bei jedem Menschen wohl nur die passenden …hm… Worte finden."  
Seine Stimme war leise, triefte jedoch vor Hohn.  
„Und jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, was euer Freund Lupin so Geheimnisvolles treibt. Mach's gut, du hirnloser Gryffindor! Ich werde deinem kleinen Freund erzählen, dass DU es warst, der mir sein Geheimnis verraten hat."  
Snapes lachende Visage verschwand aus Sirius' Blickfeld.  
Er bemühte sich, seine Gedanken zu sortieren und das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Was hatte er gemeint?  
Was hatte er Snape verraten?  
Welches Geheimnis?  
Was hatte Remus damit zu tun?

Remus…

Oh nein…

„Snape…warte!"  
Sirius' Stimme war mehr ein Krächzen.  
Er versuchte seine Stimme zu erheben, bekam stattdessen einen Hustenanfall.  
Von Panik erfüllt, sah er Snapes wehenden Umhang um eine Ecke verschwinden.

Im nächsten Augenblick hörte er eilige Schritte näher kommen.

„Padfoot!"  
James kniete sofort neben ihm und über dessen Schulter konnte Sirius Peters ängstliches Gesicht erkennen.

„Was ist passiert? Wer war das?"

„Snape…", stieß Sirius hervor.

James fluchte lauthals!

„James…", versuchte Sirius seinen besten Freund zu stoppen.  
„Snape…Remus…", brachte Sirius hervor.

James unterbrach seine Hasstirade auf Snape und starrte Sirius an.

„Was ist mit Remus?"  
James begann nun Sirius zu schütteln.  
„Was hat Snape mit Remus zu tun? … Bei Merlin…du hast ihm doch nicht etwa…"

Sirius nickte gequält

„Hat … mich … gezwungen…mich … fast … erwürgt … konnte… nicht….anders…", stieß Sirius abgehackt hervor.

„Shit!", zischte James, ließ Sirius abrupt los und spurtete durch den Gang in Richtung Schlosstore.

„James…warte!"  
Langsam sah Sirius wieder klarer.  
Peter kniete inzwischen neben ihm.

„Wir müssen Hilfe holen!", piepste Peter ängstlich und half Sirius auf die Füße.

„Das dauert viel zu lange! Wir müssen die beiden aufhalten, bevor sie die peitschende Weide erreichen."  
Und im nächsten Moment raste auch Sirius durch die Gänge nach draußen.

Als Sirius endlich bei der Peitschenden Weide ankam, war von Snape nichts mehr zu sehen, aber er glaubte, zwischen den Wurzeln James' zerzausten Haarschopf zu erkennen.

„James!", schrie er. „Warte!"

Doch zu spät! In nächsten Moment begannen sich die Zweige des Baumes wieder zu bewegen.

Hinter sich hörte Sirius Peters keuchenden Atem, als dieser ihn endlich eingeholt hatte.

„Wo sind die beiden? Doch nicht etwa auf dem Weg zu Remus?"  
Peters Stimme war schrill vor Angst.

Sirius nickte nur stumm.  
Dann ging er langsam auf die Weide zu.

„Nein! Sirius, bleib hier! Du kannst da nicht hinunter gehen! Sieh doch nur, der Mond geht schon auf! Wir müssen Dumbledore holen."

„Bis er hier ist, wird es zu spät sein, Peter!"  
Sirius drehte sich nicht mehr zu seinem Freund um und schritt nun entschlossen weiter.

„Bitte, Sirius, es hat keinen Sinn!"  
Doch da der Angesprochene nicht reagierte, entschied sich Peter in einem Sekundenbruchteil zu einer für ihn selbst völlig unerwarteten Tat.

„Petrificus Totalus"  
Peters Stimme schwankte, doch waren die Worte laut und deutlich zu hören.

Sirius erstarrte und kippte der Länge nach auf den Boden.

„Nein, Peter…du verstehst nicht!", versuchte er heraus zu pressen.

„Verzeih mir, Sirius.", brachte Peter noch leise hervor, bevor er sich umwandte und zum Schloss zurück rannte, auf der Suche nach Dumbledore.

Sirius kämpfte gegen den Zauber an, konnte sich aber keinen Zentimeter weit rühren.  
Aus Angst musste Peter ungeahnte Kräfte entwickelt haben, um diesen Zauber so stark werden zu lassen.  
In Sirius wuchs die Panik in jeder Sekunde, die verging.  
Er sah James vor sich, wie er dem Werwolf ungeschützt gegenüber stand.  
Könnte er sich in einen Hirsch verwandeln, hätte er eine Chance gegen Remus, aber so…

Moment, waren sie nun Animagi oder nicht?

War er eigentlich erfolgreich gewesen?  
Hatte er das Buch verschwinden lassen?

Sirius konzentrierte sich, dachte an die Transformation…doch nichts geschah.  
Eine vage Erinnerung blitzte stattdessen in seinem Geist auf.  
Er sah sich selbst in der Bibliothek in der verbotenen Abteilung, verborgen unter James' Tarnumhang.  
Er fand das Buch.  
Er stahl das Buch.  
Dann verbrannte er es „aus Versehen" mit einem abgelenkten Feuerzauber und machte es somit unbrauchbar...  
James hatte mit ihm eine Woche lang nicht gesprochen…

Sie hatten diesen Zauber tatsächlich nie gelernt.

DAS hatte er doch nicht gewollt!

DAS war doch nicht der Zeitpunkt gewesen, an dem er in der Vergangenheit hatte ankommen wollen, den er verändern wollte.

Warum war das Schicksal so grausam?

Plötzlich hörte Sirius entfernte, gedämpfte Geräusche: leise Stimmen, die allmählich näher kamen…es klang wie Rufen…verzweifeltes, angsterfülltes Rufen…jetzt war auch noch ein furchtbares Heulen zu hören…

„Oh nein…bitte nicht! Mach, dass er sie nicht erwischt!", flehte Sirius stumm.

Lautlos liefen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht.

Da ertönte ein gellender Schrei…

„Nein…!"  
Sirius schluchzte auf.

„Bitte nicht James! Bitte nicht James!", wiederholte er immer wieder in seinem Geist.

Ein triumphierendes, lang gezogenes Heulen erklang und ließ Sirius die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

Jetzt hörte er James' Stimme, die, ängstlich und hektisch zugleich, Zaubersprüche und Flüche rief.

„Er lebt…"

James' Stimme klang schon so nah!

„Aaaaaaah…."

„Nein! Nein! James…"

Sirius war kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren. Er hörte seinen besten Freund sterben…

Nun war das Heulen des Werwolfs ganz nah.

„Hoffentlich kommt er und tötet mich auch!", dachte Sirius voller Schmerz.  
Ihm kam gar nicht in den Sinn, dass Remus der Werwolf war, dass Remus gerade James und Snape getötet zu haben schien.

Sirius dachte in Gedanken nur an seinen bevorstehenden Tod, so dass er die sich ihm nähernden Schritte gar nicht wahrnahm.

Dann erklang plötzlich Dumbledores durchdringende Stimme und das Heulen des Werwolfs wurde zu einem Jaulen und erstarb schließlich ganz.

Kurz bevor Sirius die Besinnung verlor, nahm er noch verschwommen wahr, dass man ihn von dem Zauber befreite und er auf eine Trage gelegt wurde.

* * *

Blinzelnd öffnete Sirius die Augen.  
Es war heller Tag und als er sich umsah, erkannte er, dass er in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation lag.

In einem Nachbarbett am Fenster, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, die Beine über die Bettkante baumelnd, saß Remus.

Er war vollkommen in sich zusammengesunken und sah klein und verletzlich aus.

Auf einmal kam die Erinnerung zurück.  
Die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht stürzten auf Sirius ein und er keuchte angsterfüllt auf.

Bei diesem Geräusch hob Remus den Kopf, doch er drehte sich nicht um.

„Moony…was…?"  
Sirius hoffte, dass die Bilder in seinem Kopf nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen und dass Remus ihm etwas von einem Streich erzählen würde, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er nun auf der Krankenstation lag.

„Ich habe letzte Nacht James und Snape getötet.", begann Remus mit leiser und tonloser Stimme. „…getötet und fast aufgefressen.", fügte er noch hinzu und starrte geradeaus aus dem Fenster.

Sirius durchfuhr bei diesen emotionslosen Worten ein scharfer innerer Schmerz und er sank mit einem gequälten Aufschrei zurück in die Kissen.

„Sag mir Sirius, warum sind James und Snape in den Gang gekommen? Wie kam Snape an der Peitschenden Weide vorbei?"

Sirius war sich sicher, dass Remus die Antwort bereits kannte, sie aber noch ein Mal aus seinem Mund hören wollte.

„Ich…ich…"  
Sirius schluckte. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Er hatte doch nur James' Leben retten wollen und was hatte er jetzt getan?

„Nun Sirius, hat es dir tatsächlich einmal die Sprache verschlagen?"  
So hatte Remus' Stimme noch nie geklungen, kalt wie Eis und so scharf, dass sie ihm direkt ins Herz schnitt.

„Du hast Snape einen Streich spielen wollen, nicht wahr?  
Du dachtest, es sei ein Riesenspaß, ihn mit einer blutrünstigen Bestie zu konfrontieren, oder, Sirius?  
Du hast wie immer nicht dein Gehirn benutzt, bevor du geredet hast!  
Du hast gar nicht erst an die Folgen gedacht! Du wolltest nur deinem Erzfeind eins auswischen!  
Du hast gar nicht bedacht, dass ICH diese Bestie bin."  
Remus' Stimme war zum Schluss immer lauter geworden, dann brach er plötzlich ab.

„Remus, es tut mir so Leid…ich, ich wollte doch nicht…!"

Remus ignorierte ihn.

„Leute vom Ministerium waren hier.  
Sie beraten darüber, wie man weiter mit mir verfährt, ob man mich nach Azkaban bringt oder besser gleich tötet."  
Jetzt klang Remus' Stimme wieder vollkommen gleichgültig.

Sirius versuchte zu sprechen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
Remus fuhr fort.  
„Dumbledore wird seinen Posten als Direktor verlieren, weil er einen Werwolf auf seiner Schule zugelassen hat und dieser Amok gelaufen ist.  
Vielleicht muss er auch nach Azkaban.  
Was sie mit dir machen werden, weiß ich nicht.  
Man hat wohl deine Eltern benachrichtigt, wie auch die von James und Snapes Mutter.  
Aber deine Eltern haben ja genug Geld, sie werden dich schon frei kaufen, allein des „guten" Namens wegen."  
Er schnaubte verächtlich.  
Dann stand er plötzlich von seinem Bett auf und ging auf das Fenster zu und öffnete es.  
Eine warme Brise wehte herein.

Jetzt endlich drehte Remus sich zu Sirius herum.  
Er sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
Sirius bemerkte, wie rot und verquollen Remus' Augen waren.  
Seine Wangen schienen eingefallen, die Lippen blutleer und sein Gesicht noch blasser als sonst.  
Aber als er sprach, klang seine Stimme ruhig und fest.

„Weißt du Sirius, ich werde nicht nach Azkaban gehen oder zulassen, dass sie mich töten oder mir sogar den Kuss des Dementors verpassen.  
Das habe ich nicht verdient!  
Nicht DAS auch noch!  
Dieses eine Mal wirst du ganz allein die Verantwortung tragen und für den Schaden gerade stehen müssen, den du angerichtet hast.  
Leb wohl!"

Und ehe Sirius hätte reagieren können, war Remus auf dem Sims des geöffneten Fensters und im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Als Sirius den dumpfen Aufprall von Remus' Körper hörte, begann er zu schreien.

* * *

Die Ereignisse der folgenden Stunden nahm Sirius nur wie ein Außenstehender wahr, als hätte sein Geist den Körper verlassen und beobachte alles nur vom Rande aus.

Er sah Dumbledore, wie er nach einer hitzigen Diskussion von mehreren Ministeriumszauberern abgeführt wurde.  
Seine zornigen Eltern, die nur eines im Sinn hatten, ihm, Sirius zu sagen, was er für eine Schande für die Familie sei und dass er nicht länger mehr ihr Sohn wäre.

Er wurde ins Ministerium gebracht, wo man ihn verhörte.  
Er beantwortet alle Fragen und er gestand alles, was sie ihm vorwarfen.  
Ihm war alles egal.  
Er hatte versagt und noch mehr Leben zerstört als zuvor.

Kurz nach seinem „Geständnis" wurde sein Urteil verkündet:

_Lebenslanger Aufenthalt in Azkaban_

Er wurde sofort dorthin überführt.

„Damit wirst du berühmt, Black!", flüsterte ihm eine der menschlichen Wachen hämisch ins Ohr.  
„Du bist der jüngste Zauberer, der je diese Strafe erhalten hat, der je nach Azkaban gekommen ist."

Die Tür seiner Gefängniszelle fiel mit einem endgültigen Krachen ins Schloss und Sirius wurde schwarz vor Augen.

tbc

* * *

Habt ihr kurz Zeit für ein kleines Review?  
Das würde mich wirklich freuen!

Yours, PadBlack


	5. Part 4

**Vorab eine „etwas" längere A/N: **

_Hm, warum macht sich Sirius nicht mehr Gedanken über die Folgen seines Handelns bzw. warum enden seine „Versuche" im Chaos?  
Dafür gibt es zwei Gründe!  
Der erste, natürlich Azkaban selbst!  
Obwohl Sirius nicht seinen Verstand verliert, ist dieser Ort trotzdem nicht grade die Geburtsstätte für gut durchdachte Pläne ;o) und selbst wenn sich etwas ändert, kann man doch nicht genau wissen, welche anderen Folgen dadurch entstehen, oder!  
Der zweite Grund ist das Schicksal, das seine Pläne durchkreuzt…..also ICH (hehe)! –g-_

_Und zu Sirius „Reise in die Vergangenheit"…ich muss gestehen, ich bin mir da selbst nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, ob er tatsächlich in der Zeit reist oder sich alles nur in seiner Fantasie abspielt, also sein Verstand doch schon gelitten hat.  
Auf jeden Fall denke ich es mir so, dass, wenn er die richtige Entscheidung trifft, sich das Schicksal auch ändert. _

_**

* * *

**_

**Also eure Reviews….mir fehlen einfach die Worte…. **

**DANKE!**

**Nyella **(Danke! Hehe, bin klein und gemein, drum quäl ich ihn so fein –g-),**Trovia** (Danke! ;o) …eben, wir reden hier von Sirius –g-,…meine hoffentlich einigermaßen nachvollziehbare Erklärung steht ja weiter oben), **Jenn.T** (Du hast Recht, die Sache mit dem Buch „hinkt" ein bisschen. Er hat sich auf das Buch konzentriert, ist aber von dem Gedanken abgekommen und hat „aus Versehen" an Snape gedacht, also ist schon beides „passiert"), **Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray** (Schön dass du hier auch mitliest! Hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut! Was das Happy-End angeht….abwarten –g- aber vielleicht beruhigt es dich, dass ich eigentlich im Canon geblieben bin…behaupte ich zumindest –g-), **Jo** (Vielen Dank! Du weißt hoffentlich, wie sehr ich mich über deine Reviews freue!), **Padfoot's Mate** (Was liest du das auch beim Frühstück? –g- Danke, meine Süße –knuddel-), **Learlaar&SiJa** (interessanter Gedanke, den du hast ;o) …verrätst du mir, was dein Nick bedeutet? Der ist nämlich auch interessant! –g-), **Black-eyed-april** (Wow! Deine Reviews waren absolut klasse!...natürlich werden in Azkaban keine Familien auseinander gerissen, hahaha. Ja, die „Action" im ersten Teil hab ich nicht so richtig hinbekommen, sagen wir einfach, es war zu überraschend und schnell -zweifelnd guck, ob sie es mir abnimmt-, „Butterfly Effect" ist ein Film mit dem „kleinen" Liebsten von Demi Moore. Noch mal, ein ganz dickes Dankeschön für deine wunderbaren Kommentare!), **Reonar** (Ich danke dir! ;o) ja, du quälst den armen auch ganz schön!), **Pemaroth** (Vielen Dank für dein Review! Mit den weiteren Kapiteln…nun ja…-hust-…mit dem nächsten ist leider Schluß)

Dann wollen wir mal...auf in die vorletzte Runde!

* * *

**Destinys Child**

**(Teil 4)**

Zurück in der Gegenwart, in der „vertrauten" Umgebung seiner Zelle, öffnete Sirius langsam die Augen.  
Er fror und sein Gesicht fühlte sich nass an.  
Er hob die Hand und berührte seine Wangen…Tränen.

Wieder war es schief gegangen.  
Wieder hatte er James nicht retten können, und was hatte er Remus nur angetan?

Gab es denn keine Möglichkeit, das Unheil abzuwenden?

In den nächsten Tagen schlief Sirius viel und in seiner wachen Zeit grübelte er auf der Suche nach einer Lösung, nach dem perfekten Zeitpunkt.

Schließlich, nach vielem Abwägen, nach Diskussionen, die er mit sich selbst im Geist geführt hatte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass das Unglück damit begonnen haben musste, dass er und James überhaupt zu Freunden geworden waren.  
Also musste er genau DAS verhindern.

Um das zu erreichen, brauchte Sirius nur dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht in denselben Schlafsaal und demnach nach Gryffindor kam.

Das war ja schon beinahe zu einfach…

Als Sirius sich endlich entschieden hatte, begann das Spiel von neuem, er dachte an die Auswahlzeremonie in Hogwarts, konzentrierte sich fest darauf!  
Diesmal durfte nichts schief gehen!

Sein Kopf schlug gegen die Wand…

* * *

Sirius blinzelte.  
Seine Augen suchten die Umgebung ab, um sich zu orientieren, damit er erkennen konnte, wo und in welcher Zeit er sich nun befand. 

Im nächsten Moment hörte er eine scharfe Stimme, die seinen Namen ungeduldig und mit ärgerlichem Unterton aussprach…Minerva McGonagall.

„Brauchen sie eine extra Einladung, Mr. Black?"

Sirius sah sie verständnislos an, sein Blick wanderte hastig durch den großen Raum, dann dämmerte es ihm, er befand sich in Hogwarts, mitten in der Auswahlzeremonie, in der die Erstklässer auf ihre Häuser verteilte wurden.

Er hatte also genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt getroffen!

Errötend ging er auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl zu und wäre beinahe gestolpert.  
Er hörte verhaltenes Gelächter.

Sirius setzte sich und stülpte sich den alten und oft geflickten Sprechenden Hut über den Kopf, der nun über seine Zukunft, zumindest über die nächsten sieben Jahre, entscheiden würde.

Sirius presste Lippen und Augen fest zu und konzentrierte sich auf zwei Worte:  
NICHT GRYFFINDOR!

Da hörte eine piepsige Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Sieh an, sieh an, ein Black. Du willst also nicht nach Gryffindor? Bist du dir denn so sicher, dass du dahin überhaupt gehören würdest?"  
Die Stimme machte eine Pause.  
Und Sirius dachte, bitte, schick mich nicht nach Gryffindor!  
Egal wohin aber nicht da hin.

„Schade.", piepste die Stimme.  
„Du scheinst viel Mut und Tapferkeit in dir zu haben und würdest großartig in das Haus vom alten Godric passen. Ich saß jahrelang auf seinem edlen Haupt und hatte viele Abenteuer mit ihm erlebt…ach, er war schon ein netter Bursche…ich schweife wohl ab, entschuldige aber es gab nur sehr wenige Schüler, die meinem Urteil widersprochen haben und ich fürchte, die wenigsten waren hinterher mit ihrer eigenen Wahl zufrieden. Aber wenn du nun mal partout nicht nach Gryffindor willst, hm, mal überlegen, wo passt du denn sonst hin? Nach Hufflepuff?"  
Das Piepsen in seinem Kopf stieß etwas aus, das wohl ein Lachen sein sollte.  
„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Dafür bist du viel zu unternehmungslustig! Ravenclaw? Nein, auch nicht! Dafür bist du zu hinterlistig…also bleibt nur noch Slytherin. Bist du damit einverstanden, junger Black?"

„Ja" Dachte Sirius, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.  
Jetzt würde er in das Haus kommen, das er immer verabscheut hatte…aber um James vor dem Tod zu retten?  
Ja, das wäre es wert!  
„Ich bin mir sicher!", formte Sirius in seinem Kopf.

„In Ordnung! Aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht, wenn du deinen Irrtum bemerkst!"  
Die Stimme hatte einen warnenden Unterton, doch im nächsten Moment rief der Hut laut seine Wahl aus:

„SLYTHERIN!"

Die Schülerinnen und Schüler am Slytherin-Tisch johlten und klatschten, als Sirius sich den Hut vom Kopf riss und zu ihnen hinüber ging.  
An den anderen Tischen wurde gebuht.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus hatte Sirius einen kurzen Blick auf den elfjährigen James Potter erhaschen können und sah den Abscheu in dessen Gesicht.  
Er wusste, wie sehr James die Slytherins, die in seinen Augen allesamt schwarzmagisch waren, hasste.

Es gab ihm einen Stich in der Brust und er schluckte das Unbehagen herunter.

Als er den Tisch erreichte, an dem er die nächsten sieben Jahre würde sitzen müssen, bemühte er sich um ein Lächeln.

Seine Cousine Bellatrix zog ihn neben sich auf die Bank und funkelte ihn lauernd an.

„Warum hat das denn so lange gedauert? Der Hut hätte dich doch ohne zu zögern nach Slytherin schicken müssen. Du hast bestimmt zwei Minuten auf dem Stuhl gesessen."

Eine Hand legte sich auf Sirius Schulter und als er sich umwandte, sah er einen jungen Lucius Malfoy, der ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Willkommen im Haus des edlen Salazar Slytherin, Sirius Black. Du wirst sehen, es ist die würdige Umgebung für den Erben des Hauses Black!"  
Malfoy streckte Sirius die Hand entgegen und nach einem kaum merklichen Zögern ergriff Sirius sie.  
Wenn er die nächsten Jahre überleben wollte, musste er wohl oder übel gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

Narcissa, die Sirius gegenübersaß, nickte ihrem jüngeren Cousin anmutig zu.

Allmählich entspannte Sirius sich etwas und begann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Auswahlzeremonie zu richten.

Er erlebte wie Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und James Potter zu Gryffindors wurden.  
Wie sie von ihren Mitschülern bejubelt und beklatscht und von den Slytherins ausgebuht wurden.  
Es versetzte ihm einen Stich.  
Er war sich sicher, dass die drei denselben Schlafsaal bewohnen und sich miteinander anfreunden würden.

Genau wie damals….nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er diesmal nicht dazu gehörte…

* * *

Zu Sirius' Überraschung, lebte er sich in Slytherin schnell ein und selbst seine anfängliche Abneigung gegen seine Hausgenossen wurde nach und nach weniger, nachdem er erkannte, dass sie nicht „nur" böse waren, nur aus dem Grund, weil sie Slytherins waren. 

Sirius kannte einige von ihnen aus seiner Kindheit.  
Sie waren die Kinder anderer alter reinblütiger Familien, mit denen er früher gespielt hatte und sie waren trotzdem nicht durch und durch schlecht oder bösartig.  
Im Gegenteil, er war überrascht über den starken Zusammenhalt, der in Slytherin herrschte.  
Die älteren Schüler halfen den Kleinen, wenn diese Schwierigkeiten hatten, und es war selbstverständlich, sich gegenseitig gegen die Schüler der anderen Häuser zu verteidigen, wenn Machtkämpfe in den Gängen der Schule ausbrachen.  
Dieser Zusammenhalt war wichtig, da ein offener Krieg zwischen den Schülern aus Gryffindor und Slytherin herrschte und die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws sich, wenn, dann auf die Seite der Gryffindors schlugen.

Lucius Malfoy, zu diesem Zeitpunkt einer einflussreichsten Schüler in Slytherin, der dazu noch gute Chancen zu haben schien, im nächsten, seinem siebten Schuljahr, Schulsprecher zu werden, nahm sich persönlich Sirius' an.  
Er sorgte dafür, dass die übrigen Schüler dem Erben der Blacks den entsprechenden Respekt zollten und wurde nie müde zu betonen, dass Sirius einmal seine Rolle in Hogwarts übernehmen würde.

Sirius gewöhnte sich schließlich an die neue Situation, in der er sich befand und sie begann ihm sogar zu gefallen.

Zwar wurde seine Zufriedenheit immer dann getrübt, wenn er seine drei ehemals besten Freunde zusammen sah und wenn James ihm mit unverhohlenem Hass begegnete, aber mit der Zeit verlor sich auch dieses Gefühl.

Die Gryffindors spielten den Slytherin fiese Streiche, die diese natürlich nicht ungesühnt ließen und beim Quidditch kämpften die Teams erbittert wie eh und je gegeneinander.

Die einzige Person, die wirklich unglücklich über Sirius' Hauswahl zu sein schien, war seine Cousine Andromeda, die als einzige entgegen der Black-Tradition in Ravenclaw war.  
Am Anfang hatte sie ihn immer wieder gefragt, ob er überhaupt glücklich wäre in Slytherin.  
Sie habe immer gehofft, dass er in ein anderes Haus käme, weil sie ihn nie für so idealistisch gehalten hatte, wie den Rest der Familie.  
Sie hatte in ihm immer den Rebellen gesehen, dem es nicht um die Reinheit des Blutes ging.

Sirius war auch verblüfft darüber, dass es ihn tatsächlich freute, wenn seine Eltern ihm einen Brief schrieben, in dem sie betonten, dass sie sehr stolz auf ihn waren, dass er nach Slytherin gekommen sei.

Er erinnerte sich noch vage an den Heuler, den ihm seine Mutter geschickt hatte, als sie damals davon erfahren hatte, dass er nach Gryffindor gekommen war.  
Danach hatte sich das Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern mehr und mehr verschlechtert.

Sirius wurde also zu einem echten Slytherin und als zwei Jahre später auch sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus endlich nach Hogwars kam, war er sehr glücklich darüber.

Im Grunde seines Herzens hatte er es immer bedauert, dass sich das brüderliche Verhältnis zwischen ihnen abgekühlt hatte und sie schließlich zu Gegnern geworden waren.

* * *

Im Laufe der folgenden Schuljahre stieg Sirius' Ansehen in Slytherin und er wurde sogar tatsächlich Vertrauensschüler seines Hauses.  
Nicht weil die Lehrer ihn unbedingt mochten.  
Er spielte Streiche, war aber klug genug, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen.  
Seine schulischen Leistungen waren herausragend ohne dass er sich dafür anstrengen musste.  
Seine Arroganz war beispiellos aber sobald er seinen Charme einsetzte, konnte er alle um den kleinen Finger wickeln.  
Aber der entscheidende Punkt war, dass er das Vertrauen der Slytherins besaß. 

Mit Snape wurde er zwar nie warm, aber dieser zollte ihm immerhin dadurch den nötigen Respekt, dass er sich möglichst von Sirius fernhielt.

So kam es auch nie zu dem unsäglichen „Werwolf-Zwischenfall" und Sirius wurde nie ein Animagus.

Im laufe der Zeit vergaß er auch das Leben, dass er ursprünglich geführt hatte.  
Er dachte kaum noch daran, dass Remus ein Werwolf war und er interessierte sich auch nicht für das blasse, schmächtige und oft kränkliche „Halbblut".

Mit James focht er erbitterte Kämpfe auf dem Quidditch-Feld und in den Gängen der Schule aus und schließlich hatte er nur noch Verachtung für den „Muggel-Freund" übrig.

Peter war so unwichtig, dass er ihn nicht einmal mehr wahrnahm.

Lucius Malfoy sorgte dafür, dass er nie den Kontakt zu Sirius verlor.  
Irgendwann begann er auch mit Sirius' Cousine Narcissa auszugehen und alles deutete auf eine Hochzeit der beiden hin, die die beiden alten Häuser verbinden würde.

Malfoy war es schließlich auch, der Sirius am Ende seines siebten Schuljahrs mit den Todessern in Kontakt brachte.

Nach anfänglichem Zögern ließ er sich auch dazu überreden, einem Treffen mit ihrem Anführer, Lord Voldemort, zuzustimmen.

Er konnte sich den wohlgesetzten Worten und der hypnotischen Wirkung dieses Mannes nicht entziehen, der ihm immer wieder versicherte, wie vorteilhaft es für beide Seiten, das Geschlecht der Blacks und für ihn und seine Anhänger wäre, ihn, das zukünftige Oberhaupt der Blacks in seinem inneren Kreis, bei seinen Vertrauten zu haben.  
Da sie beide die gleichen Ziele zu verfolgen schienen: die Erhaltung der Reinheit des Blutes.

Nach Gesprächen mit seinem Vater, der ihn dabei unterstützte, wurde Sirius schließlich in den inneren Kreis vom dunklen Lord aufgenommen und zu einem Todesser.

Er war daran beteiligt, wenn Muggel starben, er kämpfte gegen Auroren und wenn er Dinge tat, die er hinterher bereute, Dinge, die ihm Alpträume bescherten, dann wusste er, wie er die qualvoll verzerrten Gesichter seiner Opfer aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben konnte, mit gutem altem Firewhisky.

Dann schließlich kam der Tag, an dem sich Todesser und die Anhänger Dumbledores, der so genannte Orden des Phönix sich eine offene Schlacht lieferten.

Flüche flogen hin und her, die Luft war angefüllt mit Schreien aus Schmerz und Triumph.  
Es knisterte und roch nach Ozon aufgrund des Übermaßes an Magie, die freigesetzt wurde.

Sirius kämpfte mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit und schoss Fluch um Fluch auf die Gegner.

Er hatte seinen Spaß!

Es war wie ein Rausch!

Doch dann sah er sich plötzlich einem Mann gegenüber, an den er sich lange nicht erinnert hatte.

James Potter starrte ihn hasserfüllt an und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Sirius' Gesicht, das hinter der Maske des Todessers verborgen war.  
Sirius zögerte.  
James' Fluch würde ihn treffen und wahrscheinlich töten.  
Doch da hörte er schon die schrille Stimme seiner Cousine Bellatrix neben sich.  
Ihren Zauberstab direkt auf James gerichtet, schrie sie den Todesfluch: „Avada Kedavra"

James sackte tot zu Boden und Bellas irres Gelächter ließ Sirius erschaudern.

Im selben Augenblick, in dem James toter Körper den Boden berührt hatte, war seine Erinnerung zurückgekehrt…

James war tot!

Sein Plan war gescheitert.

Sirius stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte auf seinen toten Freund hinab, der in diesem Leben sein Feind gewesen war.

Er hörte einen gequälten Aufschrei, riss seinen Blick von James leblosem Körper los und blickte auf, direkt in Peters vor Schreck geweitete Augen.  
Im nächsten Moment schleuderte der dickliche, junge Mann einen Fluch auf Sirius, der ihn das Bewusstsein verlieren ließ.

Am Ende des Tages wurden er und zwei weitere Todesser als Gefangene direkt nach Azkaban gebracht, wo sie ein lebenslanger Aufenthalt erwartete.

**tbc**

* * *

Bitte seid doch wieder so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review!...auch oder grade weil das Wetter so schön ist ;o) 

Yours, PadBlack


	6. Part 5

**Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!**

**Jenn.T **(Hm, du hast Recht, das passt auch zu Snape...ab nächsten Samstag wissen wir hoffentlich mehr -g- Also, wenn ich wieder was schreibe, dann bestimmt über/mit Sirius, ich weiß nur nicht wann…), **Pemaroth** (Hehehe, schauen wir mal, ob sich die Kopfschmerzen für den armen Sirius gelohnt haben ;o)…Happy End? Entscheide selbst -g-), **Nyella**(Ist schon ein grausames Schicksal, gell! -g- nun ja, dies ist das letzte Chap, weil mir die Ideen ausgegangen sind und ich vor Band 6 fertig sein wollte! -lach-), **Jo** (Du hast Recht, dass es wohl mit Remus oder James nicht funktioniert hätte und der Vergleich mit Star Wars gefällt mir!), **Trovia** (Jaja, der Film stand „Pate" ;o)…ich hoffe, dir sagt das „Ende" zu!), **black-eyed-april** (waaah, wieder so ein lange Review -freu- haha, der Altersunterschied zu Malfoy Senior ist eins der wenigen Dinge, die ich mir aus OotP gemerkt habe. Hm zu Peter, ich denke, Sirius' Verhalten hatte schon einen beträchtlichen Einfluss auf ihn aber das kann ich auch nur vermuten, daher ist er diesmal einer von den „Guten") **Padfoot's Mate** (Du bist ein Frechdachs, weißt du!...Aber ein ganz lieber -knuddel-) **Learlaar&SiJa** (Dein Name…hm, Siegfried und…ach ne, Roy geht ja nicht überleg…Rumpelstilzchen geht auch nicht grübel…ok, ich tipp mal auf Sirius und James -g-)

So!

Und nun, auf in die letzte Runde...ich bitte um Reviews...ein letztes Mal!

(und da FF-Net inzwischen anzeigt, wie viele "Hits" eine Geschichte bekommt, vielleicht auch mal von dem einen oder anderen "Schwarzleser"!) ;o)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

_**Destinys Child**_

**(Teil 5 bzw. Ende)**

Sirius hielt die Augen diesmal geschlossen.  
Er wusste, dass er wieder in seiner Zelle war.

Es war hoffnungslos.  
Er war nicht in der Lage, den Lauf des Schicksals zu verändern.

Oder?

Vielleicht gab es noch eine letzte Möglichkeit…

Wenn er nie nach Hogwarts käme?

Wenn er stattdessen nach Durmstrang käme und niemals James Potter begegnen würde?

Aber die Gefahr ein Todesser zu werden, war in Durmstrang beinahe noch größer als in Slytherin…

Nein, er musste ganz sicher gehen, dass er James nie begegnen würde.

Sozusagen „Todsicher"

Er müsste sterben, bevor er eingeschult wurde.

Ein Treppensturz, auf einer der unzähligen düsteren Treppen im Haus am Grimmauld Place, oder ein Griff in den Giftschrank seiner Mutter, das müsste doch durchführbar sein.

Innerlich vollkommen ruhig öffnete Sirius die Augen und ließ ein letztes Mal seinen Blick durch die Zelle schweifen, die so viele Jahre sein „Zuhause" gewesen war.  
Er schien sie sich noch einmal genau einprägen zu wollen, bevor er den entscheidenden und endgültigen Schritt tat.

Er atmete tief durch, schloss erneut die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel, das Haus seiner Eltern…seine Kindheit.

Ein wenig zögernd schlug er den Kopf gegen die kalte Steinmauer, dann noch ein Mal.  
Er hörte schon ein erstes schwaches Dröhnen…

Auf einmal wurden seine Gedanken von etwas anderem abgelenkt und er hielt in der Bewegung inne.  
Er öffnete die Augen.  
Irgendetwas war anders.  
Er sog die Luft ein.

Kam es ihm nur so vor oder hatte sich die Luft leicht erwärmt?  
Sein Geist wurde langsam klarer.

Die Dementoren, sie zogen sich zurück.

Alle schienen es zu spüren.

Die Gefangenen wurden ruhiger, entspannter.

Jetzt erklangen Stimmen, kamen langsam näher.  
Es waren fremde Stimmen.  
„Normale" Menschen?  
Was mochten sie hier nur zu suchen haben?

Es klang jedenfalls nicht nach dem rüden und herrischen Umgangston der Wachen.

Sirius entschied, dass sein „Tod" noch etwas warten konnte und kroch ganz nah an seine Zellentür heran. Er spähte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen und inzwischen auch Schritte zu hören waren.

Er erhaschte einen Blick auf einen kleinen, beleibten Mann, der einen langen Nadelstreifenumhang und eine limonengrüne Melone trug.

Cornelius Fudge!

Der Zaubereiminister!

Also war wieder ein Jahr verstrichen?

Er war also auf seiner alljährlichen Inspektion hier.

Noch etwas fiel Sirius ins Auge.

Der Minister hatte in der rechten Hand eine zusammengerollte Zeitung, mit der er sich immer wieder gelangweilt in die Innenfläche seiner linken Hand schlug…eine Zeitung!

Wie lange hatte Sirius keine Zeitung mehr in der Hand gehalten?

Er hätte so gern das heutige Datum gewusst.  
Nicht, dass es ihm irgendetwas genützt hätte, aber er hätte es trotzdem gern gewusst.

Eine Zeitung lesen…Lesen!

Ahnte eigentlich irgendjemand, wie sehr man sich nach dem geschriebenen Wort sehnen konnte?  
Das war wohl erst dann der Fall, wenn man es jahrelang hatte entbehren müssen.

Die Schritte kamen näher.

Zwei Wachen schritten voraus und schlugen mit langen Stöcken gegen die Gitterstäbe um die neugierigen Gefangenen davon zu vertreiben, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kamen, wenn sie denn noch genug Verstand besaßen, Hand an den Zaubereiminister zu legen.

Also kroch auch Sirius zurück an seine Zellenwand.

„Und dies hier ist Sirius Black, Minister!"  
Die ölige Stimme des Gefängnisdirektors ließ Sirius unwillkürlich an Snape denken.

„Ah, ja!"  
Fudge war das Desinteresse an den Insassen genau anzumerken.

„Guten Tag, Minister Fudge!" ließ Sirius seine krächzende Stimme hören.

Der Angesprochene zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und wandte sich automatisch in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Sirius kroch aus dem Schatten der Zelle hervor und sah den dicken Mann, wie er hoffte, harmlos an.

„Äh, Mr. Black…sie wissen wer ich bin?"  
Seine Verblüffung trieb Sirius ein grimassenhaftes Grinsen auf die spröden Lippen.  
Wären die Dementoren anwesend gewesen, hätten sie sich über ein wahres Festmahl mit Namen Sirius Black freuen können.

„Selbstverständlich Herr Minister! Wer kennt Sie nicht? Sie sind auf ihrer alljährlichen Inspektion, nicht wahr? Und? Gefällt Ihnen der Zustand dieser … Institution?"

Sirius spielte grade mit seiner körperlichen Unversehrtheit oder zumindest mit seinem Abendessen.  
Er konnte den wütenden Blick des Direktors im Hintergrund sehen.

„Äh…natürlich! Dieses Gefängnis ist in einem ausgezeichneten Zustand."  
Fudge war offensichtlich so verwirrt, dass er von einem Gefangenen eine vernünftige Frage bekam, dass er nervös mit seiner Zeitung raschelte.

„Schönen Tag noch!"  
Fudge wollte so schnell wie möglich fort, von diesem unheimlichen Gefangenen, der anscheinend, gegen jede Erwartung, bei klarem Verstand zu sein schien.  
Er wandte sich grade ab, da rief Sirius.

„Warten Sie bitte, Herr Minister!"

„Halt dein unverschämtes Maul, Black oder du wirst es bereuen!"  
Die Stimme des Direktors klang hasserfüllt.

Fudge blickte den Direktor aufgrund des rüden Tons irritiert an und wandte sich noch ein Mal zu Sirius um.

Das fasste Sirius als Aufforderung zum Sprechen auf und fügte schnell hinzu.  
„Haben sie ihre Zeitung vielleicht schon ausgelesen?"

Fudge fixierte das Papier in seiner Hand.

„Es ist der Tagesprophet, nicht wahr? Würden sie ihn mir eventuell überlassen? Darin gab es doch früher immer ein Kreuzworträtsel, stimmt's? Ich würde so gern mal wieder eins lösen."

Fudges Blick wanderte unschlüssig zwischen dem seltsamen Gefangenen und seiner Zeitung hin und her. Schließlich nahm er die Zeitung, steckte sie mit merklich zitternder Hand durch die Gitterstäbe, und ließ sie in Sirius' Zelle fallen.

Dann wandte er sich schnell ab und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um ja nicht noch einmal von diesem Mann angesprochen zu werden.

Sirius kroch auf das ersehnte Stück Papier zu und griff blitzschnell danach.  
Dann zog er sich in die dunkelste Ecke seiner Zelle zurück und presste die Zeitung an seine Brust wie einen Schatz.

Der Direktor starrte ihn noch immer wütend an und wandte sich dann auch ab um seinem Gast zu folgen.

Als die Schritte und Stimmen endlich verklungen waren, hockte sich Sirius in einen schwachen Lichtkegel und schlug die Zeitung auf.

Die Titelseite nahm ein großes Foto mit vielen winkenden und lachenden Menschen ein, in deren Hintergrund eine riesige Pyramide zu sehen war.  
Darüber prangte der Titel „Beamter des Zaubereiministeriums gewinnt Großen Preis"

Sirius ließ genüsslich seinen Blick über die Personen auf diesem Foto schweifen.

Und dann sah er etwas, das ihn erstarren ließ.

Das** ENDE**

…und zugleich ein Anfang!

* * *

Danke nochmal an alle, die mir so wunderbare Reviews geschrieben haben!  
Man wird regelrecht süchtig danach und sie bauen einen wirklich auf!  
Ich würde mich auch sehr über ein paar zum Abschluß freuen und dann darauf in meiner Bio eingehen. 

Danke, dass ihr meine Geschichte gelesen habt!  
Es hat Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben!

Yours, PadBlack


End file.
